The Bet
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: Prequel to Perfect Fit. Tony wants to take a big step in his and Ziva's relationship. But, he's not sure how to go about it. So, he turns to the single most unlikeliest source who happens to have the best advice.


**Hi, guys! I'm back, again! Yeah, I just won't go away, I know. Anyway, I got a request from VioletHawk to do a sequel to Perfect Fit, so this little thing popped into my mind (curse you plot bunnies! ) Consider it a prequel! I do believe that's pretty much it.**

**The Bet**

It was a quiet day for the team. Nothing much was happening; Ziva was talking to Abby down in her lab, and Tony and McGee are up in the bull pin.

"So, why are you asking my help?" Tim McGee asked whilst shuffling through papers on his desk. Tony looked as if it was _painful_ to be asking for help at all, but replied,

"Because you've done this stuff before, McRomance! Now look where you and Abby are!" McGee smiled to himself. He and Abby had just been married two months ago.

"I mean, I feel like I have to, you know, get her some flowers or something, or find some ultra original way to say it, or-"

"Tony, you're over thinking this." Tony stopped with a bewildered look on his face.

"I am?" McGee chuckled, and then stood up. "But, don't girls like that kind of stuff?" McGee shrugged.

"Most girls probably would. But we're not talking about most girls. We're talking about Ziva. Your Ziva." Tony nodded.

"So your advice is…?" McGee laughed again. Tony frowned.

"This is no laughing matter, McGee."

"No, it's just, my advice doesn't really matter Tony."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. If you really want my advice, then just be yourself. Act like you usually do. Make sure to tell her you love her, and mean it. That's pretty important. A person wants to hear that."

"That's it?" McGee nodded.

"Just about." Tony replied,

"Okay, then. I'll ask her tomorrow." Again, McGee laughed. Tony sighed in exasperation.

"Now what's so funny?"

"I told myself tomorrow for a week." Tony looked slightly concerned.

"But, Ziva apparently finds some part of you charming, so, it really shouldn't be a problem."

"Watch it, McGee." Just then, Ziva walked in.

"Oh, is he demanding you watch "Jurassic Park," too? Believe me, it would be better just to appease him. It is actually not that bad of a film." Tony, completely forgetting the previous conversation, said,

"Not that bad? That's one of the best dinosaur movies to be released to the public! It's got wit, humor…" Ziva laughed and McGee rolled his eyes as Tony continued to rant about Jurassic Park.

Later that day, on their way home, Tim told Abby about the plans Tony had.

"That's great! We'll be one big family! He said he's going to do it tomorrow?" Tim laughed.

"Yeah, that's what he _said_. I doubt it'll happen."

"Why's that?" Tim laughed.

"Because it took me a week to ask you." Abby took his hand.

"Yeah, but you're just shy."

"_Shy?_" Tim asked incredulously.

"Sure. I think it's sweet." Tim chuckled.

"That's good." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two, and then Abby smiled deviously.

"I'll bet you he asks her tomorrow." Tim smiled.

"Alright. I'll bet he doesn't." Abby nodded.

"Winner gets to pick the movie tomorrow." Tim smiled.

"That's fine with me." Abby grinned.

"It is on! I'm so going to win." Tim, glad to go along, retorted,

"No way! I've got it in the bag!" And so went their conversation.

And, as she usually does, Abby won.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So, that was definitely fun. I loved centering the title around the McAbby moment I got to write. Woot! I love the ending- I think it's so cute! If you haven't already guessed, this takes place the night before Perfect Fit. If you haven't read it yet, you should. It'd be like a sequel for you! XD In any case, I think this one turned out good- even better than Perfect Fit.<strong>

**You know the drill: please review, hoped you like it, yaddy yaddy yadda. **

**Until next time, fellow fanfictioners!**

**Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


End file.
